cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2
The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2 is the tenth episode of the third season of Cyberchase. It originally aired on October 14, 2004. Characters Main Characters *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *Motherboard *Hacker *Buzz *Delete Recurring/Minor Characters *Slider *Dr.Marbles Places Synopsis It’s the CyberSquad’s biggest challenge ever - Hacker is in complete control of Cyberspace! Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit must find a way to bring Motherboard back to power and oust Hacker. Slider’s “Syncolator” invention is the answer…but some of the pieces are missing. With limited funds, the kids must go to various cybersites and purchase the necessary parts, wheeling and dealing with the nefarious owners, learning to spend their money wisely in the process. If they run out of money before the Syncolator can be fixed, Hacker will toss Motherboard’s last hope for recovery into a black hole where it will be lost forever. Plot Following the previous episode, Hacker has gained control of Cyberspace. To find the chip, the Cybersquad and Slider have to find parts for a tracking device. They have to buy them with Digit's big allowance from Hacker. Meanwhile, Hacker is planning to throw the encryptor chip containing Motherboard into the black hole while Wicked began spending huge amounts of money they collected from Cyberspace for decorations and herself. Hacker tries to toss the chip in a black hole, but can't pay for its disposal. The Cybersquad have all the parts they need, and realize the tracker can't be used again,so Slider won't be able to find his dad if he finds the chip. Slider uses the tracker to find the chip and catch up Hacker, who tries to dump it in a volcano. Digit catches the chip, and Doctor Marbles tries to put it into Motherboard, but isn't able to. The only way to make it work, he says, will destroy the chip in the process. They must do it, and when they do, Motherboard comes back on. The episode ends with Slider disappearing from Control Central, perhaps, as Inez states, to search for his father. Motherboard calls "three cheers for that brave young cyborg." Trivia *Slider buys a part from Lucky in Cybersite Nowhere, which (as seen in "Trading Places") has trading instead of currency. *Lucky is from R-fair city, but is seen in in Cybersite Nowhere. *Mount Hackermore Is A Pun On Mount Rushmore *GOOF: The episode title is mistakenly labeled, "The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" like its previous counterpart. *This episode aired after PBS KIDS GO! started. (October 11, 2004) Extras *'Math Topic:' Spending Money *'For Real Segment:' "Bianca's Good Deed" Gallery 310-01.jpg 310-02.jpg 310-03.jpg 310-04.jpg 310-05.jpg 310-06.jpg 310-07.jpg 310-08.jpg 310-09.jpg 310-10.jpg 310-11.jpg 310-12.jpg 310-13.jpg 310-14.jpg 310-15.jpg 310-16.jpg 310-17.jpg 310-18.jpg 310-19.jpg 310-20.jpg 310-21.jpg 310-22.jpg 310-23.jpg 310-24.jpg 310-25.jpg 310-26.jpg 310-27.jpg 310-28.jpg 310-29.jpg 310-30.jpg 310-31.jpg 310-32.jpg 310-33.jpg 310-34.jpg 310-35.jpg 310-36.jpg 310-37.jpg 310-38.jpg 310-39.jpg 310-40.jpg 310-41.jpg 310-42.jpg 310-43.jpg 310-44.jpg 310-45.jpg 310-46.jpg 310-47.jpg 310-48.jpg 310-49.jpg 310-50.jpg 310-51.jpg 310-52.jpg 310-53.jpg 310-54.jpg 310-55.jpg 310-56.jpg 310-57.jpg 310-58.jpg 310-59.jpg 310-60.jpg 310-61.jpg 310-62.jpg 310-63.jpg 310-64.jpg 310-65.jpg 310-66.jpg 310-67.jpg 310-68.jpg 310-69.jpg 310-70.jpg 310-71.jpg 310-72.jpg 310-73.jpg 310-74.jpg 310-75.jpg 310-76.jpg 310-77.jpg 310-78.jpg 310-79.jpg 310-80.jpg 310-81.jpg 310-82.jpg 310-83.jpg 310-84.jpg 310-85.jpg 310-86.jpg 310-87.jpg 310-88.jpg 310-89.jpg 310-90.jpg 310-91.jpg 310-92.jpg 310-93.jpg 310-94.jpg 310-95.jpg 310-96.jpg 310-97.jpg 310-98.jpg 310-99.jpg 310-100.jpg 310-101.jpg 310-102.jpg 310-104.jpg 310-106.jpg Untitled 494710.jpg Untitled 494709.jpg Untitled 494708.jpg Untitled 494707.jpg Untitled 494706.jpg Untitled 494705.jpg Untitled 494704.jpg Untitled 494703.jpg Untitled 494702.jpg Untitled 494701.jpg Untitled 494700.jpg Untitled 494699.jpg Untitled 494698.jpg Untitled 494697.jpg Untitled 494696.jpg Untitled 494695.jpg Untitled 494694.jpg Untitled 494693.jpg Untitled 494692.jpg Untitled 494691.jpg Untitled 494690.jpg Untitled 494689.jpg Untitled 494688.jpg Untitled 494687.jpg Untitled 494686.jpg Untitled 494685.jpg Untitled 494684.jpg Untitled 494683.jpg Untitled 494682.jpg Untitled 494681.jpg Untitled 494680.jpg Untitled 494679.jpg Untitled 494678.jpg Untitled 494677.jpg Untitled 494676.jpg Untitled 494675.jpg Untitled 494674.jpg Untitled 494673.jpg Untitled 494672.jpg Untitled 494671.jpg Untitled 494670.jpg Untitled 494669.jpg Untitled 494668.jpg Untitled 494667.jpg Untitled 494666.jpg Untitled 494665.jpg Untitled 494664.jpg Untitled 494663.jpg Untitled 494662.jpg Untitled 494661.jpg Inez (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 2).png Matt and Inez (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 2).png Inez and Slider (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 2) (2).png Inez and Slider (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 2).jpg External Links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-the-snelfu-snafu-part-ii-ep-310/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2] Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes